


Best Seat in the House

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Bill celebrate upon finding Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seat in the House

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Revelations_ and originally written for the LJ bsg_kink community's Luv in the CIC Challenge.

They'd found Earth. Laura had been right all along and they'd found Earth and the crew in CIC were jubilant. Cheers erupted all around them as Bill held Laura tightly in a loving embrace, appearances and protocol be damned. Bill's heart had swelled upon seeing the unadulterated joy on her face, the unshed tears of pure happiness shining in her eyes, and he couldn't _not_ take her in his arms. Laura had come to him readily, melted into his arms and clung to him.

When he suddenly relinquished his grip on her, locked his misty gaze on her, Laura knew Bill was going to kiss her. And she welcomed it. As they stood in the middle of his CIC, in front of the gods and everyone, the Admiral of the Colonial Fleet and the President of the Twelve Colonies leaned close and pressed their mouths together. When she made to pull out of the tender kiss, Bill put his bandaged hand to the back of Laura's neck, under the brittle hair of her wig, and pressed her face back to his. He kissed her and she hummed, slipped her hands around his waist and opened her mouth to admit his tongue. He had a hand at her lower back, stopped himself from sliding it down, smoothing it over the curve of her ass. He could not, however, repress the urge to press his hips to hers. He had an overwhelming desire to be close to her, this woman he loved, this woman whose perseverance, sacrifice, had led their people home. Bill's desire manifested itself in the rapid hardening of his cock.

Laura felt the evidence of his arousal against her belly and her widening grin forced their lips apart. She looked into Bill's eyes, hooded behind the glass of his lenses, nodded her head.

"I want you, too," she said, her voice choked with emotion.

Bill smiled at her, took hold of her hand and led her through the throngs of exuberant crew members, up a few steps and into Damage Control. He swung the door shut behind them and pulled her into a bruising kiss before it had even hit the frame. He kissed her hungrily, pushed his tongue between her parted lips, groaned into her mouth and slipped his good hand into her jacket, palmed her breast.

"Laura," he breathed, "Laura..."

She issued a clipped moan, arched into his hand then took a sudden, quick step back from him. Laura splayed her hands on Bill's chest, held him back and sucked in a deep breath.

"Bill," she panted, "We can't do this _here_."

When he just stared at her, Laura indicated the glass walls of Damage Control with a quick toss of her head.

"They can _see_ us," she said, referring to the lingering crowd on the CIC floor.

Bill turned his head, looked out over the whole of CIC, realized that she was right, that they stood in full view of every crew member present. He scanned the interior of the glass room, stepped quickly around Laura and pushed the only chair in the little space up to the bank of consoles lining the front wall. He dropped into the chair, reached out and tugged Laura down onto his lap.

A surprised squeal escaped her lips as she landed atop him, her back pressed to his chest.

"They can still see us -_ if_ anyone looks up here - but now the console's blocking most of us," Bill said over her shoulder.

"I don't know, Bill," Laura said hesitantly, peered over the blinking work stations in front of her, out into CIC.

Though the equipment did appear to hide their bodies from the waist down, Laura still felt exposed.

Bill wrapped his arms around her waist, rolled his hips, pressed his erection against her ass. He slipped a hand under the waistband of her pants, into her panties and grunted as he came into contact with her soft bare skin. He knew he shouldn't be turned on by it - the glaring reminder of Laura's illness - but he was. Every time. And she knew it, loved that he found it sexy.

She gasped when he pressed down on her clit, squirmed in his lap and tipped her head back.

"Easy, Laura," he said hotly into her ear. "Don't let it show on your face."

As she acknowledged his statement with a subtle nod, she lifted her head and bit her lower lip. She stared straight ahead but her eyes weren't focused as Bill began to rub her clit in firm circles.

"Oh, Bill," she sighed, fought to keep her eyes from falling closed.

"The next time I frak you, Laura?" he rasped, "It's gonna be on Earth."

"Yes,"

"I'm gonna lay you down, naked, in the grass," he whispered in her ear. "Frak you under the stars, in the fresh air."

He dipped his finger lower, between her folds, groaned at the welcoming dollop of moisture, pushed into her hot body.

"Yesss," she hissed, spread her legs.

"I'm gonna frak you," he panted, drove his fingers into her slick flesh, "in front of a fire, in our cabin."

"Oh gods, yes..."

He removed his fingers, drew her wetness up and around her clit, bore down on the hard knot with the pads of two fingers. Laura started circling her hips, pushed up into Bill's skilled touch.

"Yeah, Laura, and you're gonna kneel on solid ground, suck my dick -"

"_Oh, frak," _she cried softly, arched her back and jerked her hips. "Frak, Bill, _I'm coming,_ oh gods, _don't stop_, I'm coming -"

She closed her eyes, dropped her head back involuntarily and moaned, long and low. Bill gripped the prominent bone of her hip with his bandaged hand, tried to still her movements.

"Laura," he breathed into her ear, "Laura, watch it - watch what you're doing."

He shot a quick glance over her shoulder, through the glass and into CIC as she writhed in his lap. Satisfied that no one was paying them any attention, Bill bit gently down onto Laura's earlobe, flicked it with his tongue as he slowed his hand in her panties.

"Calm down," he soothed. "Settle down, Laura."

She nodded her head, sucked in a deep breath, let it out with an audible sigh.

"Okay, okay," she said, sagged back against him. "I'm okay, it's okay..."

Bill pulled his hand from her pants, ducked behind her until Laura's head blocked his from view, sucked his fingers into his mouth. He grunted as the rich flavor of her hit his tongue and his hips rocked in response. When he'd cleaned her taste, scent from the fingers he'd used to frak her, he gripped both her hips and pushed her forward onto his knees.

"Undo your pants," he ordered. "Take 'em down to your thighs."

"Bill -"

"Do it, Laura," he rumbled, unbuttoned his own trousers. "We're still okay. I'm gonna frak you right here, it's gonna be - I'm gonna be quick."

Laura looked back at him, down over her shoulder to see that he'd unzipped, had freed his cock from the fly of his boxers and was stroking himself. She hummed on seeing his dark hand wrapped tightly around his fat cock, turned and started working the fasteners at the front of her pants. When she'd gotten the button and zipper undone, she threw a hasty glance through the window in front of her to ensure that no one was looking their way. She stiffened when she thought she saw Lieutenant Agathon's eyes on her, relaxed when he turned and began speaking animatedly with Dualla.

"Can you pull my pants down if I push up off the arms of the chair?" she asked Bill, her face still directed forward, scanning the congregation of Galactica crew celebrating below.

"Yeah - do it," he said urgently.

She wrapped her fingers around the arms of the task chair, straightened her elbows and lifted her weight from his lap. Bill yanked her pants and panties down over her ass and she hovered over him while he pushed both articles down to her knees. Laura had to quickly spread her legs to prevent her pants from falling to her ankles.

"What are you -"

Her protest was cut short as Bill maneuvered the tip of his dick to her entrance, grabbed her hips and pulled her down, sheathed himself inside her hot, tight body with a hiss. Laura bit back a moan, gripped the arms of the chair so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Frak, Laura - you're so wet," Bill groaned, "So tight."

"Wait a minute - I need a minute, Bill, just ... hold on," she said, breathed deeply in through her nose, exhaled loudly through her mouth.

He clamped his hands around her upper arms, leaned out over the arm of the chair, craned his neck to look at her face. Laura had her eyes shut, brow furrowed.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded her head, slowly.

"Yes," she whispered. "This angle - you're so hard - it's just - I just needed a minute."

She opened her eyes and looked back at him, nodded her assurance, one side of her mouth curled up into a smile. She peeled her fingers from the hard plastic arms of the chair, placed them atop his thighs and squeezed.

"You know how_ I_ want you to frak me on Earth, Bill?" she said, peered at him from behind her glasses, clenched and released the muscled walls straining against his fullness.

"How?" he growled.

"On a bed," she sighed. "A real bed - with a firm, thick mattress and crisp, white sheets."

"I will, Laura," he promised, rolled his hips. "I'll frak you in a real bed, pound you into the mattress ..."

"Yes," she moaned, slid her hands to his knees, leaned forward to lift her ass just high enough to give him room to thrust up into her.

Bill let go of her arms, grabbed her around the waist, flexed the muscles of his ass and pushed up into her.

"I wanna stand up and bend you over that console," he said, "Frak the hell outta you."

But the best Bill could do was jerk up into her in slow, shallow strokes.

"Hold ... that... thought," she panted, rocked her body in small movements so that she slid up and down along the length of his cock, "until ... later."

He spread his legs wider, snaked a hand under Laura's shirt, placed it flat on her back. He slid the hand up the bony path of her spine, pressed her forward.

"Put your hands on the edge of that work station," he said gruffly, "keep your legs bent and stand on your toes - can you?"

She did as she was told, stood in a crouch with the backs of her knees against the seat of the chair, supported her weight on the hands stretched out in front of her. Bill leaned back in the chair, slid his hands under her ass. He pressed his hips back and lifted Laura off his lap at the same time, groaned at the sight of his glistening shaft as his cock retreated as far from her body as the limited space between them allowed. He held her ass steady, drove up into her, again and again, the wet smack of his rigid flesh moving in and out of her pulpy flesh spurring him towards release.

So intent was he on reaching his own climax, Bill hadn't been paying attention to Laura's reactions as he frakked her. His head snapped up in surprise when she gasped, called his name and shuddered with a second orgasm. He grabbed her hips, buried himself inside her, dropped his head to the chair back and closed his eyes in concentration. Bill held his own orgasm at bay by sheer force of will as Laura quivered around his throbbing cock, alternately whimpered and hummed her pleasure.

"That's good, Laura," he said, jaw clenched. "You're gonna make me come - frak your gonna make me come."

"Yesss, Bill - c'mon, _do it_," she commanded over her shoulder, wriggled her ass.

Bill snarled, tightened his grip on her hips and drove up into her hot, slick body.

"Yeah, Laura, yes," he hissed. "I'm gonna come - "

"_Frak me_, Bill."

"_Oh shit_ \- here it comes - I'm coming, _frak Laura_, I'm coming -"

Laura jumped suddenly up and out of his lap, pulled at the waistband of her pants as she hopped to slide back into them.

"Laura, what the _frak_?" Bill said, an angry edge to his voice.

He sat quickly upright in the chair, gripped the shaft of his cock and directed it down between his spread legs as thick ropes of semen erupted from the tip in spurts.

"They're headed this way!" Laura said frantically, turned her back on the window overlooking CIC proper to button her slacks. "Lee and Lieutenant Agathon are _frakking headed this way!" _

"Mother_frak_!" Bill grumbled, forced his hard, pulsing dick into the opening at the front of his boxers, zipped his trousers over the bulge and ground his teeth together. His hips twitched reflexively as his cock continued to spasm, forced out in jets the remaining sticky fluid of his orgasm.

"They're climbing the stairs, Bill - you okay?" Laura asked, smoothed the hair of her wig nervously.

"No, Laura, I am not okay," he snapped. "I'm coming in my _frakking pants_ instead of your pussy and my _son_ is about to walk through that door."

Before she could respond to his crude complaint, Lee pushed open the glass door to Damage Control and stepped into the enclosed space. Helo stopped behind him, stood in the doorway and both men wore wide grins on their faces.

"Dad, Madame President," Lee greeted, "Are we interrupting?"

"No, son," Bill said evenly, dropped his hands to his lap. "We were just talking - whaddya need?"

"We've been discussing the best way to handle the scouting mission, sir," Helo answered.

"Yeah, and we need your input so we can set things in motion, get down there and -"

"Right," Bill interrupted, nodded. "Meet you in the map room. Just, uh, give us a minute and we'll be right behind you."

Lee and Helo nodded their acknowledgement, smiled at Laura who stood behind Bill, ducked out of Damage Control.

Laura put her hands on Bill's shoulders, bent at the waist and kissed the side of his neck, jutted her head forward until the soft, smooth skin of her face was cheek to cheek with the rough, weathered skin of his  
.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, kissed the corner of his mouth with the corner of hers.

"Eventually," he sighed, reached up to cover one of her hands with his. "As soon as I get a clean pair of shorts."

She snorted and he felt the muscles of her face move as she grinned before she stood up, walked around to stand in front of the chair.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, took her hands as she held them out to him, pulled himself to his feet.

"Yes, actually," she laughed, "I do. It's usually me whose underwear are uncomfortably sticky after one of our 'private meetings.' 'Bout time you get to enjoy the experience."

He huffed a short, irritated breath  
.  
"Hey, at least you've always been able to come without interruption," he said seriously. "You did twice just now," he pointed out unnecessarily.

Laura looked at him with a mock pout, took his face in her hands  
.  
"I'm sorry, Bill," she said, kissed his mouth. "I'll make it up to you. _On Earth_."

Bill couldn't help but smile at the gleam in her eye, the giddy tone of her voice when she mentioned the planet around which they were currently orbiting.

"In a real bed?" he teased, chuckled.

She laughed, nodded her head enthusiastically.

"With crisp, white sheets," she added.

"Well, then," he said, led her towards the door, "Let's get things rolling, get down there ... and find that bed."


End file.
